Red Rose
by BlakeFaunus
Summary: Ruby Rose is known for being hyperactive, enthusiastic, and overall optimistic. But what happens when her polar sister influences her in her life? They may love each other dearly, but can love for each other make complete opposite personalities coexist?
1. Chapter 1

"Technology, in our day and age, is the leading factor that will ensure or deny you your life. Harness it, and use it for your benefit, and nothing will be able to stop you. Let it loose, and use it to harm your enemy, and you will find that it is ineffective. While we may be able to accomplish extraordinary feats with the use of dust, a human being can accomplish tenfold. No matter how effective the robots that General Ironwood prepares seem, we are all aware that they are faulty. Now class, to see a prime example of this, please turn to page 49 in your textbooks. You'll have the opportunity to read about the failure of a project that attempted to turn normal humans into super soldiers just with the help of dust powered electronics. Please write a five page essay on this, and submit it by today next week," said an elderly professor, who was watching his drowsy class. Regardless of the lack of attention, the professor returned to his own work. A slight groan escaped from one of the few students awake.

This groan came from a young teen girl, whose eyelids were barely separated. The girl had her head propped up on palm, her rosy cheeks being squished outward. Red streaks in her black hair fell just short of her chin, adding to the lightish red complexion of her face. A similar colored shirt and skirt accompanied the girl, covering a modest length. Her neighbor was also awake, however, was clearly focused on more important matters than the assignment. This girl was clad in a loose fitting blue shirt which depicted the school logo. Following this was a set of gray skin tight leggings, which had blue stripes going bottom to top. The girl's face had an amused look adorned, with the girl twiddling a pencil in her fingers. Blue streaks accompanied the girl's black hair, which fell right below her shoulders. Both girls shared a remarkably unique trait, their eyes. Glimmering silver eyes locked in contact, one set rolling while the other drooped in boredom.

"Dr. Church?" said the one dressed in red. She raised her hand as the professor raised his eyes. "May I go to the bathroom?" she asked, receiving an immediate nod. Hurriedly, she got up and left the room. While she had no intention to go to the bathroom, she did want to leave the class. She absolutely hated history, and having it during the last class period in the day was awful. Her scores reflected her absolute disgust with the subject, which only bothered her family. Oddly enough, her sister absolutely loved the subject, yet never payed attention. It was as if she could do all of the work without even trying, and got perfect marks. However, both of them equally enjoyed sleeping during lecture.

Not much time passed before the girl started wandering the halls. Having no intention to return to class, she decided it'd be best to tell her sister to bring her bags. Upon reaching the safety of the restroom, she pulled out her scroll and leaned against the wall. She entered her password, and pulled up her sister's contact image. Quickly, she sent a text asking for her items. A moment passed, and then bubbles appeared as her sister responded.

"Sure, be right there."

The girl sighed in relaxation as she rested on the wall, tired out from the day's activities. The staff seemed to be abnormally tough considering it was the first day of the second semester. She had received essays in history, Grimm anatomy, and weapon studies. The only class that she wish she had more work in was combat training. Against the liking of the class, she had asked her uncle to assign more work. However, as the entirety of the class disliked this idea, he smiled and assured her another time. She recorded it as the third time she had been promised this.

"Hey," interrupted her sister, who spoke immediately upon entering the bathroom.

"Hey," responded Ruby, as she grabbed her backpack. "Isn't class still going on? I didn't hear the bell," she asked, raising her eyebrow at the girl in blue.

"Well, you see, it's a lot easier to sneak out," she said with sarcasm, "if you don't ask to do the sneaking part." She rolled her eyes as she said this, mocking her sister's bland excuse to leave class.

"I'm sorry, I didn't plan to get bored to death by that lecture. That you can't blame on me," Ruby responded, getting slightly irritated by the sarcasm. She was just met with the same response as her sister walked toward the door.

"C'mon, I'm not spending the next half hour in a bathroom. Let's get a snack or something," Red said, leading the way out. Reluctantly, Ruby took steps in her direction. However, she took a second thought, and had to stop.

"Don't you think they'll get worried that we aren't in class? Or they'll get, you know, mad? They got mad last time, remember?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. Her sister turned around and smirked, slightly humored by the comment.

"And they got mad the time before that, and the time before that, and the time before that. That never stopped us though. Plus, I heard rumor that Burger Paradise is having a special today only. Would you rather have a burger or lecture, Ruby?" she asked, turning around and walking away. She counted in her head, and waited for her sister to come jogging up to her to catch up. Soon enough, she did, shaking her head in disapproval.

"Hmm, only took you four seconds to make up your mind this time. C'mon, I'll pay," Red said, taking fast strides towards the local fast food restaurant. Ruby followed behind her, donning a red beanie as to lower the chances of being spotted as a ditching student. Her sister only smirked, having confidence in her mischievous skills.

* * *

 ***Author's Notes***

 **This story is going to be centered around both Ruby and Red Rose, both of whom will develop more throughout the story. This isn't quite so much an alternate universe story, but rather a coinciding story line with the main RWBY characters, so don't worry that some chapters may not take place in a familiar setting. All chapters are occurring in the described world of Remnant shown in RWBY.**

 **As for my previous story, I have decided to take a break from it. I've been lacking motivation to continue writing for it, but this is also due to school being a burden. It won't be stopped forever, but my main focus is definitely going to be on this story. I plan to post a chapter a week, however if my school workload proves to be too much, it might be a greater gap. No matter what, I've got a much better outline to go with this story and am enjoying writing it.**

 **Please feel free to leave any comments or criticism, it'd be greatly appreciated. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

"Red, this isn't a good idea," Ruby said, standing next to her sister. In front of them stood two school security guards. One of them was a tall, athletic blonde man, while his partner was a short brunette. Their backs, bearing the Signal Academy logo, were turned towards them, yet Ruby knew they would turn around any moment.

"Oh it's fine, trust me. We'll do what we did last time," Red said, quickly hiding behind a nearby trashbin. The two had practiced routines like the one they were about to perform, however they were used in an educational aspect rather than malicious. Silently, Ruby shook her head in disappointment and ran to a separate trash can. Red rose her hand, counting down with her fingers from three.

"Three," Ruby mouthed, preparing her feet into a running stance from such a low position.

"Two," Red said silently, prepping into a similar stance and meeting Ruby's stare.

"One," they said together, instantly taking off. Since birth, the two twins shared almost nothing in common. They looked completely different, had different tastes in every aspect, and acted extremely different. However, the one thing they were destined to have in common was their semblance. Red was the first one to discover it, at the age of four. Summer Rose was letting their pet dog, Drei, outside. As she opened the door, she saw a blur of blue run past her, straight into the backyard swingset. Red was cheering as she toppled over the swing, unable to control her speed. After she stopped laughing, Summer realized a tiny Ruby was at her legs pulling on her sundress. Sweat was coming off of her forehead, and it was evident that she had been trying to reciprocate Red. Her mother picked her up and kissed her forehead, holding her closely. Strangely enough, Ruby remembered feeling a pain where she was kissed, and then later a bruise. Red described it as she was allergic to Summer's kisses.

Red was the first to pounce out from the hiding spot, sprinting towards the guards. Ruby followed suit, getting there a tenth of a second later. They both tapped the guards' shoulders, in such a way that they didn't see each other turn around. Immediately as the guards turned their chins, Ruby sprinted towards the gate, getting ready for Red's jump. With help from her semblance, Red hit Ruby's extended palms at an extraordinary speed, and jumped over the barrier. After Red cleared the boundary, Ruby sprinted at the nearest wall, planning to use the change of force to vault over the fence. Red situated herself in a way to catch her sister, hoping she'd be quick enough to avoid detection. With a burst of speed, Ruby hit the wall, kicked it, and cleared the fence with just barely spare time. The guards, confused as to who touched them, turned around just to see a slight blur of purple as the two girls dashed away. As they were situated right in front of a street, they dismissed it as a car.

"See, that was amazing. And you thought we were gonna get caught," Red said as she lazily walked on the sidewalk. As they had made it off campus grounds, Red was no longer in a rush to get food. Her sister walked silently, focusing more on the environment than the words being spoken.

"Yeah, I guess I was wrong, Red. Oh well, it's already done. Hey, do you think after we go to Burger Paradise we can get some flowers?" she asked, a note of enthusiasm accompanying her question. Nature was one of Ruby's favorite things, and due to her last name, she adored roses. They matched her style of clothing so well, and they smelled so lovely. Red scorned her for her love of such frail objects, yet never objected to joining her in a walk. As normal, she agreed, and they made their way towards Burger Paradise.

* * *

Meanwhile, after momentary confusion, the guards at Signal resumed their normal conversations.

"Hey?" the blonde asked the brunette, who seemed more interested in the ground than her partner. "You ever wonder why we're here?"

"Simple, I'm here because it's the only job that I can get that pays more than minimum wage, and you're here beca-" she said, before he cut her off with an interjection.

"Hey, what's that?" he asked, walking over to a tiny red object on the ground. Curiously, he picked it up and brought it to his partner.

"A fake rose pedal? What? We don't even grow roses here," she said, her eyebrow raising with suspicion. Her partner tried to snatch it back, yet she resisted and quickly stored the pedal in her pocket. A small whimper came from the man, who slowly retook his position.

* * *

 **Really short chapter, but I just was really excited and wanted to add a bit more of the story. It really should have been in chapter one, but oh well. Anyways, enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby sniffed the air, taking in the smell of the environment. Trace scents of burger patties filled her nose, as she hummed in bliss. Her eyelids closed as she took in the scent, and her mouth formed a wide grin. Red only watched in amusement as her sister took in the happiness from being at the fast food restaurant.

"Didn't I tell you this was a _great_ plan?" she asked as she took a seat at the nearest booth. Ruby followed her, sitting down in the opposite seat. She took off her beanie, laying it on top of the table. Various other objects decorated the table, most common food utensils. Centrally located laid a circular monitor, powered by dust, and used to take orders.

"I absolutely _love_ this place!" Ruby squealed, which activated the voice powered monitor.

"I had no clue," replied Red, who rolled her eyes at the obvious statement. A loading icon appeared on the monitor, which was then replaced by the restaurant's menu. Red took the lead in ordering as she started searching through the salad section. Ruby anxiously sat in her seat, hands underneath her rear, bouncing. Whether she was anxious from impatience or from worry of being caught is unknown to even herself. Either way, Ruby was growing tired of waiting for Red to strategically select a perfect vegetarian entree.

After carefully choosing her meal, Red clicked the symbol that read "Next Guest." A high pitched bell rang upon this selection as the confirmation for the meal appeared. Ruby was fast to click the button for Red, then proceeded to take her order.

"What's the rush, little sis?" Red asked, extending her legs out to the other booth. She stretched her arms, cooly relaxing them into a comfortable position. Her comment was made lightly, yet carried the weight of years of rivalry. The bond between Red and Ruby was extremely close knit, yet like all siblings, contained minor battles competitively. Red knew this, and was aware of the subtle joke tied along to it. Ruby effectively responded to it by increasing the speed in which she ordered her order.

"No rush, Red. Just, wanting to get the food quickly, my stomach's growling," she responded, rubbing her stomach as it adherently groaned. A little whimper escaped her mouth as she longed for the delicious burger that would soon be hers. Red giggled, covering her lips to avoid from being too loud.

"I don't think ordering five seconds quicker is going to make much of a difference to that tummy of yours, Rubes. You're gonna end up sick either way when you swallow the thing whole," she said, mimicking a choking motion by grabbing her throat and gagging.

"Hey!" Ruby shouted, then quickly whispered, "That was only one time, it's not gonna happen again." Red only responded by continuing the imitation, then proceeding to drop her head to the table as if she passed out. Upon the ending of her reenactment, she started bursting into laughter, only to be forcefully quieted by Ruby. After much attempts to calm her, Red finally regained her composure and straightened out her clothes. Moments later, the waiter appeared holding both of the girl's orders.

"Here you go," the young wolf faunus said, placing the trays on the table simultaneously. As quick as he appeared, the waiter disappeared back into the workplace.

Ruby's dish contained a large, double pattied burger, with bits of cheese, bacon, and tomatoes hanging off the sides. On the outside, the bun was grilled to a crisp golden tint, with various flavorings on top. Next to the burger sat a large pile of curly, seasoned fries, topped with a special dust infused salt. Drool dripped from Ruby's mouth as she glared at the monstrous burger. To check that her special order had been met, she peeled the top bun. A smile formed on her lips as she saw her special ingredient lying on the top pattie, a chocolate cookie.

Different to Ruby's order, Red's entree consisted of a typical salad with a side of fruit. Nothing special stood out about her entree, which conflicted with the abnormal outward appearance of the girl. An expression of contentness was donned on her face, as she picked up her silverware. Before she went to eat, she saw her counterpart eyeing her meal.

"You know, you really should eat a bit healthier. Could make you perform a bit faster, I know you struggled when we were escaping school. Plus," she said, patting her stomach and pushing it forward, "it wouldn't hurt to lose a couple pounds." Her eyes met her sister's, whose instantly fell upon her stomach. A pang of guilt hit Ruby, who was unaware of her struggle earlier. She started to consider the situation, and did realize that the task seemed tougher than it normally did.

Her eyes then dropped back down to the burger, which she had most elegantly crafted. It consisted of her most favorite ingredients, which created the most delicious burger. More personally, the burger was a tradition that she remembered from her early childhood. It had been routine for Summer to take Ruby and Red to the small restaurant, which had been a small business at the time. The owner was a good friend of Summer's, and often times crafted special burgers for the two twins. While Red had generally disliked them, Ruby fell in love with the cuisine.

The burger that sat in front of her was a memory of Summer, as she knew it meant one thing. Only the owner had made this style of burger, as such an order was preposterous to anyone else. To Ruby, the burger was the personification of the memories that lived in the diner. Because the burger was made and done so correctly, she knew that at least one person remembered the memories which she cherished so much. To give up such a personal habit would be devastating to Ruby, which she didn't want to reveal to Red. Normally she shared everything with Red, but the tie to Summer and similar memories were withheld.

"Yeah, yeah you're right, I guess," she said, reluctantly pushing the dish away from herself. A sigh and frown escaped her lips, audible to her onlooking sister.

"Well, of course I'm right, I'm your sister. Just, eat it this time, but next time, don't order, _that_ ," she said, pointing at the delicacy. "In fact, we probably shouldn't even come here anymore, it's not that good of a joint," she finished, resuming her eating and ignoring the pain in Ruby's eyes.

"Sure, I guess," Ruby said quietly to the point where it was hardly audible. Red just kept to herself, most likely not having heard the drop in Ruby's mood. Meanwhile, Ruby looked towards the kitchen, and caught a glimpse of long, raven black hair covered by a chef's hat. One last sigh escaped her mouth as she depressingly grasped the burger.


	4. Chapter 4

Chilling winds blew across the land, a common trait of the winter season in Remnant. Sporadic temperature changes were common during the early months of the year, as were vicious blizzards. A calm, cool day could turn freezing within minutes, caused by the formation of ice dust in the northern regions. This was typical for the people that lived in the Signal area, and no sane person left home without adequate attire prepared. In seconds, the temperature outside the Burger Paradise restaurant fell to 11 ℃. Staff indoors started preparing the dust powered heaters, while all outdoor guests hurried inside.

"It's getting cold, do you think we can make it home before a storm comes?" Ruby asked Red. Worry filled her eyes as she saw dark clouds through a gap in the window. It was evident that a storm would indeed strike the area, but not even she could predict when. If they were to face the elements and partake in the 20 minute walk, they could get stuck in the middle of a blizzard. If they did not leave soon, however, they would surely get stuck in the restaurant. By being stuck for hours, their ditching shenanigan would cause quite a problem with their uncle.

"Well, we can face snow, which we can protect ourselves from, or we can face an angry Uncle Qrow, who we can't protect ourselves from. I'd rather die from being frozen than sliced, much less, murdery," Red said, opening her backpack. Within seconds, she pulled out a bright turquoise sweater with the face of her favorite video game character on it. Following this, she pulled out a black pair of sweats. With a nod to Ruby, she got up and headed towards the restroom.

Quickly, Ruby grabbed her backpack and opened it. Upon viewing the contents, she was tragically disappointed. Her winter gear was not to be found, only a pair of light jeans was present. Ruby groaned, remembering that she had stored her sweater and heavy pants in her uncle's classroom, which she intended to visit at the end of class. A shade of red fell upon her face, darker than the hue of her shirt. Anger rushed through her mind, not at any person in particular, but rather at herself. Regret filled her thoughts as she replayed the childish scheme of ditching class. After seconds of mild anger, she got up and proceeded to the bathroom to put the pants on. As she went to the door, Red passed her by, wearing the heavy clothes that she had pulled out. A slight grin grew on her face as she passed her sibling, who refused to make eye contact.

* * *

"A rose pedal?" the man questioned, his arms folded behind his back. His eyes peered upon the security guard, who was visibly shaking from the conversation.

"Yes, sir. A rose pedal, fake. Found it about 10 minutes ago, in front of the gates," the female guard said, lips trembling.

"Hmm," voiced the man, who was now running the pedal through his hands. The plastic composition of it was stiff, an effect of the chilling temperature. He took a few moments before speaking, meanwhile taking the time to turn and face the small, single paned window.

"You may go. Ensure that no students are present on campus after the normal departure time. With a storm coming, we can not be accountable for a frozen student," the man dictated, staring inquisitively out the window. Within seconds of the guard's absence, he walked to his desk and pressed a buzzer.

"Send Qrow to my office, tell him to make haste. Also, prepare a letter of expulsion," were the only words he spoke as he took a seat in his chair.

 _Well Qrow, it looks like your girl has gotten in to trouble, yet again,_ he thought to himself, retrieving a cigar from his desk and quickly lighting it.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me," Red said, looking up and down at Ruby.

"My gear is in Qrow's room, this is all I have," she murmured, shrinking from embarrassment. She stood in front of Red, with only jeans and a shirt, poor protection from the inevitable snow. The only other protection that she bore was the red beanie that was now snug on her head.

"Well, we've got to do this. Qrow will be furious if he finds out we ditched, and got stuck in a snowstorm. We could probably get home in 10 minutes if we use our semblance," she said, her voice trailing off at the last word. Both girls knew their semblance well, and knew its capabilities. Neither of them were experts at it, so to say, but they knew what it was capable of. A long distance sprint was not one of these things. It was hard enough to maintain control of it during a short burst, not to mention a long haul. However, the idea of it being a factor at least partially had its benefits. If they could manage to use it for at least a solid minute, heat would be generated for the both of them. At that point, they would be able to jog the last bit of the distance without freezing.

"There's no going back," Ruby said, opening the entrance to the restaurant against the discouraging eyes of guests. She walked out first, followed by Red. The air was still tolerable, and no snow was falling quite yet. Shivers appeared on Ruby's arms as the sudden change in temperature hit her body. Red felt the same effect, yet to a far lesser scale. Within seconds, both girls were shivering from the weather.

"Let's go, we've got to hurry before it actually starts to snow," Ruby said, taking off at a slow jog. Red followed behind her, lagging behind due to the extra weight. They went on for a while, having no trouble in the current weather. However, as they kept getting closer to their home, the storm approached from the same direction at tremendous speed. Ruby stopped, bending over for a moment to breathe.

"Ruby, we've got to sprint now, or that storm is going to catch us dead on. C'mon, get up," Red said, tugging on Ruby's shoulder. A sudden jerk met her touch, and then Ruby stood up. She quietly agreed, then prepared to activate her semblance. Her twin mirrored her actions, bending down and entering a sprinting stance. Simultaneously, they took off, becoming blurred images of red and blue across the street.

They traveled at an incredible speed, passing an entire block in a fraction of a second. Such speed was comparable to that of a car, if a car were able to break the sound barrier. However, the girls found the long sprint to be a problem, and soon found themselves stopped. They now lay minutes away from their house, but also found themselves in an onslaught of hail. The storm, which appeared to be one of the worst of the season, was now directly above them.

"Ruby, come on, we've got to go!" Red yelled, shaking from the now subzero temperatures. She stared at her sister, who was now on her knees. The temperature was dropping drastically, and if they were outdoors for much longer they'd surely die.

"It's.. it's too c-c-cold. I ca-ca-can't feel my legs," Ruby stuttered, her face now a light shade of blue. She tried to stand, but found herself shaking too much to gather her balance. Red approached her, shaking furiously, and grabbed her by the arm. With a great burst of strength, she lifted Ruby up onto her legs and wrapped her arm around her neck. They started walked, Ruby subsequently being dragged by her sister. Slowly, they walked towards their house, which was now only a block away. The weather was now consisting of harsh winds and punishing hail.

"Ruby, just a little bit further," Red managed to say, lips chattering from the wind. Her sister was hardly conscious, her eyes barely held open. As they drew closer to the house, Ruby slipped out of consciousness, drooping her head over Red's shoulder.

"Ruby!" Red shouted, keeling over from the weight of her freezing twin. They were now only feet away from the front door of their house, which lacked signs of occupation. A last breath passed out of Red's mouth as she fell over her sister, embracing the calm face of unconsciousness. At the same time, the winds around her seemed to freeze, and the numbness of the cold was abandoned.

* * *

 **As time goes on, I'm really enjoying this story. I have a big plan of how to organize this, so be prepared for anything. Hopefully you guys are enjoying it so far ^_^**

 ***Update 8/28/15***

 **So I've been meaning to post lately, but I've had SO much going on. Schoolwork has been consuming a lot of time, and also lots of social things have been happening that have been taking away my free time. Hopefully I can write a chapter or two this weekend so I can put number 5 out. Sorry about the delay.**


	5. Chapter 5

Crackling sounds of a fire woke a sleeping Ruby, who found herself lying on a cold floor. Moans of discomfort escaped her lips, as she suddenly felt icy pangs in her side. Arms supporting her back took her by surprise, and she turned to see a warm smile.

"Uncle Qrow!" she exclaimed, only to meet more pains encompassing her entire body. It soon overcame her frail body, as she found herself being eased back onto the ground.

"Rest now, stay still," he said, the words rolling off of his tongue quietly and calmly. A thick blanket found its way onto Ruby's body, which she noticed was fairly barren, courtesy of her uncle. She quickly grasped the blanket, hugging it closely. Warmth encountered cold, and Ruby's eyes closed in bliss.

Soon after her sudden awakening, fatigue got the best of Ruby. Qrow watched as his niece fell asleep, exhausted from the near death experience she had just recently suffered. A sigh escaped his lips as relief filled him, due to the knowledge of her life being spared.

* * *

"So, you ditched school?" Qrow said, pacing back and forth. Both girls were now awake, huddling together. Red stayed behind Ruby, closer to the warming fire. Fear was running through both of them, causing their newly thawed nerves to become excited in an adrenaline rush. Ruby's eyes drooped to the ground, as Red's matched Qrow's.

"Yes, but it was during the last hour of the day. You know how boring Dr. Church is," Ruby said, her voice matching the pattern of her eyes. A glare of anger came from Qrow, obviously resulting from one of his colleagues being insulted. Seeing his growing anger, Red squeezed Ruby's thigh, indicating to her to stay quiet.

"School is school. With or without _boring_ teachers. You have no excuse for what you did. You should be ashamed, you're bringing a bad reputation to my name at Signal," he stated, his voice rising with intensity. Upon hearing these words, tears started forming on Ruby's eyes, slowly progressing down her cheeks.

"It's okay Ruby, calm down," Red whispered, slowly rubbing her back. Red noticed her back was still extremely frozen, chilling her warm fingers instantly. Without causing much rustle, Red scooted to the side of Ruby, allowing her to get closer to the fire. Soon, Qrow realized that the girl was crying, and kneeled in front of the two.

"We'll talk about this again later, as for now, you need to warm up. I'll go prepare some soup, just take it easy," Qrow said soothingly, his angry tone abandoned. Before leaving, he brought two blankets to the girls, and left them on their laps. At this point, there was more blanket than there was girl. Ruby hastily grabbed hers, bringing it closer to her body. Red stared at the blanket that was on her lap, and slowly brought it around Ruby's back. A smile formed on her lips as she did this, meeting the innocent look of her sister.

After moments of silence and patiently waiting for their uncle, Red decided to leave the fire. Silently, she stood up and walked towards a window. Her absence was only noticed by Ruby after she had reached her destination.

"How in the world did we survive that," Red said, her voice trailing off into a whisper. Outside she viewed at least a foot of snow, filling the street completely. All signs of their trek were erased, covered by the elegant snow. A light layer was now falling, the main storm distant.

"Wha," Ruby's voice said, straining itself as she rose to approach the window. Her steps were random, as she stumbled with the blankets wrapped around her. Finally, her hands met those of her sister, stabilizing herself. Slowly, her eyes took in the awe that is the result of a Remnant blizzard.

"Dang," was the only thing that escaped Ruby's lips. What seemed safe to travel in was now unrecognizable. The storm surely must have been one of the most dangerous in the history of Remnant. This thought of Ruby's was soon confirmed by the delicate voice of her uncle.

"You won't have to worry about going to school for a while, so no ditching," he said, holding up two bowls of soup. Both girls turned around, eager to devour the warm commodity. After struggling to bring along the massive blankets, Ruby and Red were both on the floor yet again, this time lacking utter fear.

* * *

 **Sorry for not posting in about two weeks. Again, lots of school work, and stressful things happening lately. I'll try to get more chapters out soon. This one was a bit difficult because I had to restart about 3 times because characterizing Qrow was a pain.**


	6. Chapter 6

By the time Ruby had woken up, the fire had gone out. She noticed that Red was nowhere to be seen, but her blankets were still on the floor next to her. Ruby noticed that it was completely dark outside, and the only light illuminating the room was a small dust lamp. Red must have gone to sleep in a bed, she thought, getting up to go pursue her sister. Having spent almost all of her time at her uncle's house, she knew where everything was, and had an idea of where Red would be. The master bedroom and kitchen were in the basement, so Red may have snuck away for a late night cookie. Ruby and Red shared a room next to Yang's room, which she assumed she'd be in. Dragging her pile of blankets, she walked towards her room.

When she got to her room, she was surprised to see that the bed had not been touched. The sheets were still made, the diagonal cut of red and blue lined up straight as a blade. Not even the pillows were moved, which would almost always be in an uneven proportion favoring Red before Qrow fixed the bed in the morning. Everything was identical to how it was left at the start of the day. Ruby, letting out a gentle _Hmm.._ decided to look in Yang's room to see if Red slept there. Both of them adored their older sister, and would occasionally take turns sleeping in her bed during her long time away from home.

Strangely, the room didn't contain Red. The bed was messed up, and the entire room showed signs of being recently inhabited, but then again, Qrow may not have cleaned up after the messy girl's last visit. Seeing that Red was not here, Ruby started to get concerned. Perhaps she was in the kitchen, as she had first thought. Leaving the blanket behind to remove all sources of noise, she approached the stairs. With slight movements, she tip-toed down the stairs, avoiding the slightest creak. Little light was available, as there was no dust lamp in the basement. However, she noticed a slit in Qrow's door was allowing just a tiny bit of light into the kitchen.

Using the light to her advantage, she looked for Red. No sign. Now Ruby was getting really nervous, feelings of paranoia arising. In a muffled whisper, she called to her sister.

"Red?"

No response. Panic started to flood her mind, worrying that Red had left the house. She knew that Red had a history of going on mood swings, especially when Ruby was hurt. In fact, an insult to Ruby was the original reason why Red started ditching class. Soon, it became more of a hobby than an escape, but still, Red often left for personal breaks when something bad happened to Ruby. Thinking that she could be the cause of Red's disappearance, she sits on the floor, staring into the light coming from Qrow's door.

Suddenly, a shadow passes by the light, coming from inside the room. _Qrow!_ she thought, _He's still awake!_

Ruby gets up and moves closer to the door, ready to open it, but notices a sound. It doesn't seem to be coming from the kitchen, but rather inside the room. She listens for a second, clearing all of her thought so she can hear. It's an incomprehensible sound, but after a while, she realizes it sounds familiar. It sounds like sniffling.. wait, no.. sobbing.

"I wouldn't go in there," Ruby hears, the voice a hushed whisper. Shocked, she turned around and sees Red in the corner next to the refrigerator. _Huh. Coulda sworn I checked there,_ she thinks, taken back by the fact her sister hid so well.

"Red, what are," she says, before her sister puts a finger to her lips. Silently, she gets up and walks over to Ruby. Putting a hand on her shoulder, she leads her to the wall, and points towards the open slit in the door. There's just enough gap to see into the room. At first, Ruby sees nothing but a mirror, but then she sees her uncle in the mirror. A quiet gasp escapes her lips, immediately covered by Red's palm.

Qrow is at his desk, hunched over with his head on the desk. To his right is a bottle, no, a flask. Ruby notices that his emblem is on it. _Must be an important item to have his personal crest on it._ On his left, it seems he's holding a piece of paper. As Ruby squints her eyes more, she is able to see a bit more of the item, seeing that it has a variety of colors. _Must be a picture_ she thinks. Suddenly, his hand jerks and he throws the picture behind him, and grabs the flask. He puts it to his mouth, chugging what seems to be more than the tiny container could possibly hold. After finally removing the drink from his lips, he resumes his position of hunching over the desk. His sobs get louder, most likely due to the alcohol.

While Ruby is watching this, Red notices that the picture landed about an inch from the door. She bends down and pulls it closer to the two, leaving it just under the door. By this time, Ruby sees what she's doing and panics, worried that her drunk uncle will see this. However, curiosity hits her too, and she looks at the picture. Red's facial expression of utter horror can not prepare her for what she sees.

The picture shows Qrow, her father, Qrow's sister, and her mother. The picture is old, for areas of it have turned to light brown as the ink faded. However, the real shock is the newer ink on the photo. Drawn over her mother's soft, pale face, is a large, red 'X.' Drawn over Qrow's sister's face is a series of three, large, red question marks. Instantly, Ruby is struck with shock, and can't control the surprisingly loud squeal she makes.

* * *

 **Oh my, it's been so long. I guess I owe an apology of sorts. Well, school has turned out to be a big occupier of my time, as can be expected. Also, for about a month or two, I went away from the RWBY community, even my closest friends in it. I became bored, and it took that group of friends to get me back into it. However, I wasn't dedicated enough to work on any fanfics. A few days ago, I heard a song that reminded me of this story, and also gave me an idea of how to structure it. So I decided that I'd try to work on this a bit. My plot has now been changed in my mind, and I think it'll be for the best. Also, one benefit from taking such a long break is I've been able to identify what I don't like in my writing. Rereading this has shown me what I don't want to do, and also I'm applying more of the concepts I'm learning from literature classes. Hopefully this improves the quality of the story.**

 ****ALSO, PLEASE DO NOT BE UPSET ABOUT QROW. I REALIZE THAT VOLUME 3 HAS PREMIERED, AND I HAD ENVISIONED HIM DIFFERENTLY THAN THE CANON VERSION. I AM GOING TO MORPH HIM INTO THIS VERSION, SO PLEASE DON'T BE UPSET OVER INCONSISTENCIES. I FIND HIS CANON CHARACTER MORE INTERESTING FOR THIS STORY.****


	7. Chapter 7

"Qrow, why is it that every week we have to have a conversation like this?"

"Well, in all due respect, Edward," Qrow said, slurring his words as he drunkenly walked into the room, "you don't _have_ to call me in for every minor incident."

The older man got up from his seat, standing erect and sturdy. His brows furrowed, and a sense of seriousness emitted from his stare.

"I don't know why you chose to slander my authority and say that this is a minor incident. This is the icing on the cake, Qrow. A cake built of several, and I mean, several defiances by your little girl. Ditching, pranking the teachers, pranking students for crying out loud! She's a nuisance, and the only reason she is here is because of you. So tell me, is this really a minor incident?" the man concluded, taking his seat again as Qrow approached the desk.

With one quick, yet sloppy, movement, Qrow placed his torso on Edward's desk, amid papers and supplies. A look of utter disgust immediately overtook the elder man's face as the fluid drunk disgraced his desk.

"Yes," Qrow slurred, dragging himself off of the desk, taking various items with him. One by one, they clattered to the floor, making sharp and loud noises.

"You're a baffoon, Qrow. Leave my room. I'm tired of your drunken habits and your stupid girl. She's being expelled," he said, avoiding Qrow's face.

"What?" Qrow said, slamming his flask into the desk. Silence filled the room as both eyes met in combat.

"She's not fit to be a huntress. She can't even focus on following the rules. Who's to say she won't turn out like that sister of yours and go rogue?"

That was it. The fire that engulfed Qrow's filter. Nothing was left but the sheer rage and a victim to encounter it.

"You little fuck! How dare you say that, you bastard! Fuck you and your school, no one needs it." Qrow backed up from the desk, prepared to unleash all hell on the man that insulted him. His hand went to his weapon, ready to become a villain if need be. However, the thought of Raven soon filled his mind with sorrow before rage could escape. If he did what he wanted, he'd be no different than his sister, and would be forced into isolation. As the elder man exerted complete fear, Qrow turned around and walked out the door, kicking over a tall, white lamp.

"Fuck you and your lamp. Looks like shit anyways."

* * *

Qrow sat in his room, remorsing over the day's events. Surely he'd be fired. He wouldn't be surprised if he was charged for crimes. In his mind, he didn't care. No one would ever best him, definitely not his superiors. The only person who could beat him was himself.

And Raven.

The thought of his older sister killed him, knowing that he could never bring her back. She made up her mind years ago when she abandoned Yang. She had no choice but to leave, for if she didn't, her power would have ruined her baby. Raven was the most powerful person he knew, just, she couldn't control it. She tried to use it for good, but often found that it had dire consequences. Perhaps if she had trusted him, if she had let Qrow help..

But she didn't. Raven refused to be helped, because she saw it as a sign of weakness. To be helped showed that you needed others, something that couldn't sit with a woman so powerful. Maybe that's why she left Yang, because she wanted Yang to be strong, not weak. Whatever the reason, Qrow knew that he mustn't allow Yang to be the same way. That's why he begged Ozpin to take her in, so she could be privately taken care of. Among all applicants, Yang was the least qualified, having almost no educational background. But she had Taiyang's fighting spirit, and Raven's power. But, Ozpin agreed to allow Yang in, assuring Qrow that she'd be looked after. Her years at Beacon would start in the summer.

Qrow drank another swig from his flask, lazily letting the burning alcohol into his system. His hand fell down into his pocket, pulling out his wallet. The picture of his old team remained in it, and he swiftly pulled it out.

 _Why's it that Summer's daughter is acting the most like Raven? Damn girl should be almost fairy like, being the spawn of Summer and Tai,_ Qrow thought, looking at the white cloaked woman. Ruby really did take after her mother, including the cloak. Still, she acted like Raven. The thought confused Qrow, and in turn, upset him. Seeing his messed up team infuriated him. He reached into his desk, and pulled out a bright red marker. Regrettingly, he struck into the picture, making a line over Summer's face. A tear fell from his eyes, landing over Raven's face. A second line is made, intersecting the first.

 _Where are you Raven?_ was Qrow's only thought as he forced the pen onto Raven's face. Sorrow filled his world, and the flask returned to replace it.

* * *

 **Short chapter, but I feel not much can be said to describe these events. Just a little precursor to chapter 6, hope you liked it!**


End file.
